User blog:Jncrushcandies/MasterChef USA Season 10 Top 16 Power Rankings
Now we're entering the month of July with only the top 16 remaining. Pretty fast compared to past seasons. Now let's talk about Evan. Evan could've been easily safe last episode, even in the mystery box challenge, had he listened to the judges. Even though he made the top 6 in the mystery box. His tarte tatin certainly gave him karma for his inability to listen to the judges. As Joe said something like how things would get him back later, it certainly held true for Evan since he's the one who walked out of the front door last week. Now, some shakeups and surprises in this week's power rankings. Let's get on ranking the top 16! 16) Sam: Sam had a double whammy last week. He got into the bottom 3 of the mystery box and the bottom 3 of the elimination challenge. If he doesn't change this, he may be going home next. Also, his personality seems quite bland so there's a good chance of him leaving next epiosde. 15) Subha: Subha is really confusing me. There's always something Indian on whatever he's making. He's also not good in team challenges and certainly has a lot of rivals in the competition. I'm worried he's going to fall onto the bottom once he has to make something that's not Indian. 14) Fred: Last episode certainly wasn't a good one for Fred. Same with Sam, he fell short on both challenges. He was the only one who had made a tarte tatin before and he is certainly one of the best bakers in the competition. Last episode also shown that he couldn't handle the pressure too well yet. He's a wildcard. 13) Liz: Liz got into the bottom 3 in the mystery box challenge. I still feel that the pressure is still getting into her. For now, she's somewhere near the bottom. However I also feel, that she can turn things around and stay consistent. Her tarte tatin was quite good. 12) Keturah: Keturah doesn't really bake. Baking is the other 50% that's required if someone could even stand a chance to be the next MasterChef. Keturah is smart, but the competition is just going to get harder and harder. I'm worried that her insecurities about her own abilities would eventually get the better of her.. 11) Sarah: I hate to say this however I notice that Sarah's been going on a downward sprial after the episode where she lost the team challenge. Sarah surprisingly always stands out among the bottom 6 or 7. As the weaker ones go, Sarah may eventually be one of the people who would be left hanging by a thread. I'm still hopeful that Sarah would come back and be one of the top contenders. However right now, she isn't showing it that much. 10) Micah: Micah did fall under the pressure. Did he come back? Yes. I truly believe in Micah's abilities in his potential. His confidence level is rising and he is improving at a rate as no contestant that I knew of before. Micah definitely did enough to squeeze into this week's top 10. 9) Renee: Renee seems to be very good sometimes and a bit lackluster sometimes. Her food seems to be really promising. This is why I'm placing her smack in the middle at 9th place. 8) Wuta: Finally! This vegetarian broke out of his bubble! He won the mystery box and his dish was also delicious! Now, the only thing lacking from him to be able to be put higher is his consistency. I hope he'll be able to be more consistent towards the top of the competition. 7) Jamie: Jamie kind of went hiding this episode. He's definitely a contender, but I didn't notice him too much this episode. I still think he's in it for the long run. 6) Dorian: Dorian still remains a contender. Very solid, but I just do want to see a bit more from her. 5) Shari: Shari does crack under the pressure. The fact that she broke away from her Indian mother in-law cooking shell and plated up something immunity worthy shows her true ability. Shari is a force to be reckoned with and I want to see more consistency from her. 4) Noah: Noah's idea in the mystery box sounded really smart. However he didn't end up in the top 6 of that challenge. Noah still remains strong because his tarte tatins were one to watch. He's definitely still a contender. 3) Bri: Bri is beginning to show me her true excellence. Last episode was certainly a great one for Bri since she did very well in both challenges. Bri has great energy and tenacity. She's definitely becoming consistently good. 2) Michael: Michael can cook and bake really well. I humbly admit that I underestimated him in the beginning of the competition, but now he's showing that he's a force to be reckoned with. He's definitely one of the standout contenders. 1) Nick: That harvard undergraduate (now officially graduated after filming) is leading the pack in the top 16! He smashed the mystery box challenge out of the park and is one to watch. Even though I think that he may have a slight attraction towards Alessandra Ambrosio (the guest judge), he stayed focused which definitely shows his maturity. Overall, some shakeups this week. We have contenders who continue to shine such as Nick, Noah, Dorian and Jamie. New contenders such as Michael, Bri, Shari and Wuta certainly even the playing field for the top 16 next episode. However we do have some people who fall in and out of the bottom such as Sarah, Keturah, Liz, Fred, Subha and Sam. Overall, Sam's personality seems to be the most bland and I've barely seen much from him to even say that he could probably beat out some of these home cooks in the bottom. So Sam is my safest bet to leave next week. Going Home: Sam Haaz Category:Blog posts